Orient-Express
Die [http://www.maerklin.de/de/service/suche/produktsuche.html Fa. Märklin schreibt (weiter unter Produktsuche )] zu den beiden Schnellzugwagen-Sets des Orient-Express (H0) in der Farbe Braun mit den Artikel-Nummern 42755 und 42760, dass durch sie eine vorbildgetreue Nachbildung des berühmten Luxus-Fernschnellzugs möglich wird, der zwischen Paris und Istanbul, zum Teil auch mit Kurswagen ab London verkehrte. Wallpaper bei maerklin.de Orientexpress mit Dampflok kurz: [[Filme zum "Mord im Orientexpress"|Filme mit dem Thema "Mord im Orientexpress"]] Reiseziel, -etappen Paris – Stambul Der "Orient-Express" verband erstmals regelmäßig und durchgehend den Westen Europas mit dem Osmanischen Reich (heute besteht davon noch die Türkei). Das war für diese Epoche ein ehrgeiziges Projekt der daran beteiligten Staaten und Eisenbahnverwaltungen. Die Geschichte des berühmten Zuges begann am 5. Juni 1883 am Gare de l'Est in Paris. Die "Compagnie Internationale des Wagon-Lits" (CIWL, Internat. Schlafwagen-Gesellschaft) schickte das erste Mal ihren luxuriösen Hotelzug gegen Osten auf Reisen. Die Eisenbahnverbindung war vorerst bis Rumänien ausgebaut und die Reisenden mussten umsteigen und per Schiff Istanbul erreichen; 1888 war es dann aber soweit: Istanbul war durch Schwellen und Schienenstränge an den Westen angebunden. Dort wartete im Europäerviertel dann das Luxushotel der Gesellschaft auf sie - das Hotel Pera-Palace. Die schnelle Verbindung zwischen Orient und Okzident wurde nicht nur von Geschäftsreisenden stark angenommen, sondern auch die vornehme Klientel aus Hoch- und Finanzadel erfreute sich am nahezu grenzenlosen Komfort, an der exquisiten Verpflegung, sowie an anregenden Unterhaltungen im Speisewagen während der langen Fahrt. Simplon-Orient-Express Am 11. April 1919 fuhr erstmals der Simplon-Orient-Express von Paris über die Schweiz, den Simplontunnel und Mailand nach Triest. Anschlusszüge sicherten die Verbindung über Zagreb bis Belgrad. Damit umging der Zug nicht nur das besiegte Deutschland, sondern auch Österreich und Ungarn. Ab Januar 1920 fuhr der Simplon-Orient-Express von Calais durchgehend bis Belgrad und im Sommer des gleichen Jahres bis Istanbul sowie mit Kurswagen nach Bukarest. Ein Vorgänger dieses Zuges verkehrte bereits ab 1906 als „Simplon-Express“ bis Mailand und später Venedig, zuletzt ab 1912 bis Triest. Eine Weiterführung in Richtung Balkan war, wie bereits erwähnt, vor dem Krieg von Österreich-Ungarn abgelehnt worden. Waggons Das Wagenmaterial des Express bestand aus Gepäck-, Schlaf- und Speisewagen ausschließlich der 1. Klasse und war technisch auf dem höchsten Niveau der Zeit. Die Lackierung der Wagen war in einem eleganten braun oder beige-braun gehalten und das goldene Wappen mit den zwei Löwen der CIWL durfte an keinem Fahrzeug fehlen. Lokomotiven Der Zug wurde bald zum Inbegriff des Luxus und die Gäste an Bord empfanden es als eine Ehre in diesem Zug zu reisen. Als Ehre empfanden es auch die beteiligten Staatsbahnen den Zug auf ihren Schienen zu haben und bespannten den Zug mit den jeweils schönsten und stärksten Lokomotiven, die sie unter Dampf hielten. Im Deutschen Reich waren das vornehmlich eine Bayerische S 3/6 und die Badische IV h, selbst äußerst elegante Maschinen und würdige Zuglokomotiven für den "Orient-ExpressTM". Geschichte des Zugs, seine Linien Der erste Weltkrieg unterbrach für einige Jahre die Verbindung zwischen Paris und Istanbul und nach Kriegsende wurde der "Orient-ExpressTM" als reiner Militärzug eingereiht; dann aber wieder auch für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht. Der Zuglauf endete allerdings in Bukarest, am Komfort der Vorkriegsjahre hat sich aber dennoch kaum etwas geändert. Die CIWL konnte bis 1940 den "Orient-ExpressTM" als reinen Luxus-Zug anbieten bis die Ereignisse des Zweiten Weltkrieges dem Zug ein jähes Ende bereiteten. Die politische Teilung Europas in einen West- und Ostblock und die mageren Wiederaufbaujahre veranlassten starke Einschränkungen sowohl am Angebot als auch am Zuglauf. Teilweise endete der Zug in Wien, Budapest oder Bukarest und der "Orient-Express" wurde streckenweise als normaler Schnellzug mit allen Wagenklassen geführt. Bis heute ist der Name Orient-Express nicht aus den internationalen Zugverbindungen verschwunden, er befährt sogar noch einen Teil seiner Stammstrecke; vom einstigen Luxus der Hotelzüge der "Compagnie International des Wagon-Lits" (CIWL), in Filmen und Büchern oft vergegenwärtigt, und zur Aufrechterhaltung des Mythos "Orient-ExpressTM" beitragend, ist aber nur der Name geblieben. Angebotdetails in H0 Je 5 Privatwagen unterschiedlicher Bauarten der "Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits" (CIWL). Jeweils 2 Gepäckwagen in brauner Farbgebung, 1 Schlafwagen in brauner Farbgebung, 1 Schlafwagen in beige-brauner Farbgebung und 1 Speisewagen in beige-brauner Farbgebung. Zustand Frühjahr 1921. Feine Ausführung der Modelle mit vielen angesetzten Details. Verschiedenfarbige Inneneinrichtung. Unterschiedliche Betriebsnummern. Eingezogene Faltenbälge mit hochgeklappten Übergangsblechen für den Endwagen der Garnitur. Alle Wagen mit serienmäßig eingebauter Innenbeleuchtung und alle Wagen mit serienmäßig stromführender Kupplung. Ein Schleifer zur Stromabnahme am Gleis befindet sich an einem der Gepäckwagen. Gesamtlänge über Puffer 117,5 cm. Das ideale Wagen-Set zur Schnellzug-Schlepptenderlokomotive der Badischen IVh, Artikel 39021. Mit den beiden Schnellzugwagen-Sets Artikel 42755 und 42760 (Ergänzungswagen-Set mit 2 gleichartig ausgerüsteten Schlafwagen) ist eine vorbildgetreue Nachbildung des berühmten "Orient-Express" möglich, wie er zwischen Paris und Istanbul verkehrte. Dieses Modell gibt es auch in Gleichstrom-Ausführung im Trix H0-Sortiment unter der Artikelnummer 23426. Herbstneuheit 2016 Es gibt unter der Nr. 26922 eine 1000-Euro-Zugpackung Orient Express mit badischer IV h Das Vorbild war der Orient Express mit der Dampflokomotive der badischen Gattung IV h in schwarzer Farbgebung und sieben Teakholz-Wagen. Dargestellt in der Gestaltung der Compagnie Internationale des Wagons-Lits et des Grands Express Européens (CIWL,siehe oben). Länge des Zugs über Puffer ca. 193 cm. Die Wagen dieser Zugpackung finden man auch als Gleichstromausführung im Trix H0-Sortiment unter den Artikelnummern 24793 und 24794. Es handelt sich um eine einmalige und auf 1.999 Stück limitierte Serie. Jeweils zwei Gepäckwagen, vier Schlafwagen und ein Speisewagen. Wagenlauf von Calais über Paris – Straßburg – Stuttgart – München – Salzburg – Wien – Budapest bis Bukarest. Betriebszustand der Lok ab Mai 1921 mit badischer Betriebsnummer 1010. Die Zugpackung wird mit einem nummerierten Echtheitszertifikat ausgeliefert. Spur Z Märklin-Nr. 8108 Orient Express Packungs-Inhalt: 1 Schnellzuglokomotive mit Schlepptender der Serie 231 Pacific, 1 Gepäckwagen Fourgon, 1 Speisewagen Süd-Express, 1 Pullmanwagen Typ Cote dAzur, 1 Schlafwagen Typ LX20 Evtl. 2 versch. Serien 1977, 1988 ? Modellbahn zum Thema "Orient Express" Die Modellbahn Wiehe in Thüringen zeigt fünf Modelleisenbahnanlagen in fünf Hallen. Eine Halle davon zeigt eine Spur-H0-Anlage zum Thema "Reise mit dem Orient Express". Auf knapp 800 Quadratmetern wurden Teile der Strecke von London nach Istanbul in freiem Zeitmix nachgebaut / -empfunden. Davon gibt es von 2013 ein Video von Pennula Video hier … . Medien Mär.Magazin 6/2016 * König der Züge - Bericht: Ein neues H0-Zugset zeigt den „Orient-Express“ im goldenen Licht der 20er-Jahre. Bücher * Separate Datei über den ( ? ) Orient-Express im Buch Der Orient-Express erscheint heute nicht nur als Film nach dem Krimi von A. Christie sondern im Buchformat auch noch als Bildband für Bahnnostalgiker ( und deren Gattinen ) oder als *  The Orient Express: The History of the Orient Express Service from 1883 to 1950    Anthony Burton    *  World Class Trains - The Venice Simplon Orient Express 2003 DVD     Robert Garofalo     *  Murder On The Orient Express DVD 1974 von Albert Finney     *  * Filme zum "Mord im Orientexpress"     und die Bahnstrecke * Orient Express: An Entertainment (Penguin Classics)  Graham Greene  Venice Simplon Orient Express: The World's Most Celebrated Train. 1996 by Shirley Sherwood (Author www, Weblinks *Sommer-Neuheiten 2008, erstmals veröffentlicht und im Gesamtprogramm 2008/2009 Siehe auch * Rheingold Musik * * * Kategorie:Luxuszug Kategorie:H0-Anlage Kategorie:H0 Kategorie:Set